The red prince
by alienolivia
Summary: The story of a red prince and his captor. based on the other ways pics by Ladena on deviantart


The red prince sighs in his sleep as he lounges in his luxurious abode, wrapped in the silken sheets of his large comfortable berth, unaware of the dark presence outside the gilded windows of the citadel, waiting for the right time to strike and snatch up the innocent little prince…..

"Prince Rodimus, oh prince Rodimus time to wake up" accompanied by a light knocking on the chamber door was the first thing Rodimus heard when he onlines from recharge. Feeling as if he is being watched Rodimus sleepily looks around his chamber and outside into the gardens but seeing no one Rodimus quickly rises from his berth after untangling himself from his sheets, Rodimus heads for his private wash racks for a quick shower before breakfast.

Rodimus had almost dried himself off when one of the servants knocked on his berth door "breakfast is ready prince Rodimus" called the young femme, "I'll be there in a minute" Rodimus called back, glad that he had showered when he did, quickly drying the rest of himself Rodimus then left his chamber and followed the servant bot as she escorted him to the dining hall.

Rodimus was pleasantly surprised to see that besides the usual delicacies of cybertron there were some alien foods as well. Smiling at the new arrangement Rodimus quickly sat down between his older brothers Optimus and Sentinel. "What's all of this then?" friendlily asks Rodimus. "I'm not sure myself, but it is a nice change, here have some of these" answers Optimus as he offers Rodimus some of the alien food that looks like a cross between purple flowers and cucumbers, "they may look strange but they taste quite extraordinary" explains Optimus as Rodimus takes one off the platter and daintily takes a bite, smiling as sweet and savory flavors fill his mouth. "Bleh! Well I'm sure not eating any of this slag" Grumbled Sentinel pulling a face. "Too bad for you Sentinel for you are going to eat it and like it" the Princes turned to the entrance to the dining hall to see their father king Magnus enter. "what do you mean by that?" said a distraught Sentinel. "well then let me explain" said Magnus as he takes a seat and clasps his servos in front of him and sternly looks at his three sons, "I have been invited by our new ally Zaria the ruler of Aurelia to come to his planet for a few stellar cycles to negotiate our trades, but seeing none of you is yet able to rule the kingdom I have negotiated with Zaria so that I can bring you all along with me and thus Zaria has prepared for our stay by sending the delicacies of his planet that are edible for our kind so that we will be prepared for our stay there." "But why can't we bring our food there" complained Sentinel. "Because Sentinel it is the proper etiquette to eat the food our host has provided, as you should know Sentinel" Magnus states sternly as Sentinel bows his head in realizing his impromptu manners. "Well is that all Sentinel?" Sentinel nods gloomily. "Very well the last thing I have to tell you is that we are leaving for Aurelia tomorrow, so I expect you all to be packed tonight, everyone got that?" Rodimus and Optimus nodded eagerly while Sentinel was more subdued. "Good now let's get down to enjoying these lovely foods Emperor Zaria has sent us, Rodimus could you pass those purple things if you please?"

Rodimus was so excited about the trip that he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, he kept going over what he needed from the trip and talking about it to others in the citadel who had gone off planet before and listened with rapt attention to their tales, this was understandable for this was the first time that Rodimus was going off to another planet.

It was near mid-day when Rodimus came into the map room to see King Magnus and the royal geologist going over a holographic terrain that he'd never seen before, both looked up as he entered. "Ah Rodimus there you are, come here, here is something you will be interested in" King Magnus called to Rodimus as he beckoned him over, as Rodimus sat down next to his father, King Magus explained about the holographic display that was in front of them "This is some of the forest on the eastern side of the main city of Aurelia and I thought that you and your brothers might be interested in exploring it" King Magnus said smiling at Rodimus. "Oh father that would be wonderful! But I kind of doubt Sentinel would enjoy a walk in the forest but Optimus and I would love it!" Magnus chuckled at his youngest son's enthusiasm and replied "well you two need to teach Sentinel not to be so uptight and to get over his silly organic phobia or he'll never get anywhere". "What happened to Sentinel to make him afraid of organics?" Rodimus asked, when King Magnus answered everyone in the map room burst into such loud laughter it startled the maid that was outside the door.

At dinner that night they had the pilot Tracks over as a guest for the night, for they had to leave early in the morning. Tracks quickly made himself at home quite quickly and was not shy in telling his of his adventures as a pilot to the eager Optimus and Rodimus while Sentinel only half listened while sourly chewing an Aurelian seed pod.

Later that night Rodimus woke with the feeling he was being watched but he couldn't see anything in the dark room, Rodimus then realized he could feel a draft and he saw that one of the large gilded windows was open. Rodimus got out of his berth and walked over to the window to shut it and did not hear the light footsteps of the mech who was creeping right behind him, its red optics glowing brighter as it crept closer to its prey, as Rodimus got to the window an arm wrapped around his waist and a clawed servo muffled his cry, a needle was quickly punched into Rodimus's neck cables and his struggles quickly ceased. Rodimus's captor flashed a shark toothed grin and flung the unconscious prince over his shoulder and leapt through the open window into the night.

"It's not like Rodimus to be late, I do hope he's alright" stated a slightly worried king Magus and breakfast that morning. "I'm sure he's alright father, he's probably just got some nerves to sort out" reassured Optimus. "He's sure got some nerve making us wait like this" muttered Sentinel under his breath. "Still I'd better make sure" king Magnus replied and quickly sent a maid to check on his absent son but peace was shortly lived when a shriek reached their audios, the maid rushed back with the awful news. "KingMagnusprinceRodimusismissingandallhisbelongingsaregoneandthewindowwaswideopen!" the maid jabbered franticly as she returned. "Quick to the security room we must find out what happened!" King Magnus ordered as he quickly led the way.

There was a deathly silence as the king and the two princes watched the footage of Rodimus's capture. After a few minutes king Magnus whispered dangerously "I must find whoever captured my son and I will make him return Rodimus and then he will pay dearly for his crime"……….

TBC


End file.
